Alternate Timeline
by gotenxbulla
Summary: It's a normal boring day for Pan her dad is busy Goku is busy everyone is busy so Pan decide to visit Bra then ask her to to spar with. By they're sparring a mysterious person appear with Baby fighting. What will happen to them? What will they do? Who is the mysterious person? Will Baby attack earth again? the Story may turn to rate m as it progress so read to know all the answer
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

my second story hope you enjoy

my story take part between Baby and Super 17 saga

after the tournament for about months

Pan come over to visit Bra at the Capsule Corp.

**Disclaimer: didn't own anything except the OCs**

-at the Capsule Corp.-

"hello Bulma"said Pan

"Hi Pan what bring you here"replied Bulma

"well I came here to visit Bra is she here"ask Pan

"ohh Bra is in her room"answer Bulma

"thank you"said Pan

and she run to Bra room

-Bra room-

Bra was reading her magazine on the bed

'so boring' she thought

_knock knock_

"come in" Bra said

and then Pan come in her room

"hello Bra"said Pan

"Hello Pan long time no seen"said Bra as she run to hug

her best friend

"what bring you here"Bra ask

"well grandpa is not here dad is working is so boring

so I think it gonna be fun with you"answer Pan

"oh well same here dad is training trunks is working

mom too is working boring day I have nothing to do so

I just read the magazine"said Bra

"Bra let's go and spar"said Pan

and Bra give her an disgusting face

"seriously Pan I hate fighting it not nice you know a lady fighting"Bra said

"hey Bra fighting it's good beside I'm a lady too at least

I can protection myself from any harm"replied Pan

"but a lady..."Bra began to said again but interrupt by Pan

"if you're attack a least I can protect myself "said Pan as she smirk

"alright..alright..alright I gonna spar with you"said Bra

"you see I win"said Pan

"no you didn't there nothing to do so I gonna

spar with you"said Bra she didn't let her pride down

"o.k you win now lets go"Pan said as she push Bra out

of the room

"wait Pan I gonna change first I'm in a skirt"Bra said

and Pan let go of her

"alright make it fast"replied Pan

and for a couple of minute Bra come out with her same red outfit

but her skirt change into red short pant

"o.k we riding car alright"Bra said

"what the heck no! way we gonna fly"demand Pan

"but Pan my hair I just wash it this morning"said Bra

"Bra we gonna spar!"shout Pan

and Bra just tied her hair in a pony tail

"o.k lets go"Bra shout and they began to fly

a couples of hour

"Bra I think we spar here"Pan said as they lower to the ground

"o.k here we start"said Bra

.

.

.

.

**Hope you enjoy **

**please review**


	2. Chapter 2 Baby appear

**Disclaimer: I didn't own anything expect the OCs**

hope you enjoy

sorry for keep you waiting I can't access my account (so sorry)

*******Flashback******

"o.k lets go"Bra shout and they began to fly

a couples of hour

"Bra I think we spar here"Pan said as they lower to the ground

"o.k here we start"said Bra

********End of Flash********

and they were in their fighting stance

"come on Bra I won't go hard on you"Pan shout

that make Bra piss off

Bra went to Pan punch ,but only miss

"come on princess is that all you got"Pan tease as she appear

behind Bra

so Bra turn when she turn pan just kick in her face

that sent Bra flying to the huge rock

as Bra were recovering she shout "is that all you got"

"no Bra it just a warm up for me"Pan replied

"be careful what you say Pan"Bra said deadly

"be careful what you say"mock Pan

before Pan can blink Bra punch her in the gut

and Pan just hardy hold her stomach

"ouch Bra that was hard punch"said Pan

"thank you"replied Bra

and they spar together for about an hour

'she didn't give it all I need to piss her more'thought Pan

"hey Bra your hair is like a lion"shout Pan

"my hair is not like lion"shout Bra as she shoot the ki blast to Pan but only miss

"you didn't even know that your family was treating you like a baby"shout Pan

as she shoot a ki blast behind Bra and Bra fell to the ground quickly recover herself

"shame on you Bra how can you be the daughter of Prince of all Saiyan"said Pan as she punch her

this time Bra block it

"you are weak weaker than me a quarter of saiyan"continue Pan this time Bra

was really and very piss off she was very angry super angry she caught Pan punch

"I'm not weak..no one call me weak even dad trunks anyone

and especially not you"she said as she squash Pan's hand

Pan cried in pain so she punch Bra then Bra let go of her hand

"hey Bra cool down I just wanna piss you off"said Pan

and they stop of a while suddenly a black hole appear

in front of them

"what is it?!"said Bra

"I don't I wish is not something bad"said Pan

then Baby came out of the hole follow by a blue hair girl

fighting with him

and Baby punch hardily at the girl face that sent her unconscious

then Baby face them

"what the hell"said Pan she felt Baby ki is was too strong

"what will we do Pan"said Bra

then a couples of second they felt Vegeta Trunks Gohan Goten Goku ki

coming soon all of them landed

"what the hell is happening"said Vegeta as he face the girls

"I don't know dad suddenly baby appear"said Bra

"anyway you two need to go it too dangerous this place"said Trunks

"no I don't want to go"said Pan

"Pan listen you go don't act like kid"scold Gohan and Pan just nod her head

and Bra began to drag Pan with her

leaving the saiyans behind

-at the saiyan side-

they were all in their fighting stance

"how in the world he is alive"said Goten

"this is bad"said chibi Goku

Baby just walk toward the blue hair girl who still waking from the unconscious

Baby grab her by the throat

"let her go"shout Goku as he punch Baby and Baby let go of her

"are you o.k"ask Goten checking the girl but she just only nod her head

the girl was struggling to stand so Goten help her

"hey Baby"she shout" give me back my thing"

but Baby just only smile and he get something for his pocket

and put it in his mouth and swallow it

"eww how can you eat that. that is disgusting and it's mine"she shout

as she fly toward Baby and began to fight him.

.

.

.

.

.

Who is that girl? Find out in the next chapter hope you enjoy :D

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3 Her name

Disclaimer: like I said didn't own anything except the OCs and the OC will come soon

************Flashback*************

"hey Baby"she shout" give me back my thing"

but Baby just only smile and he get something for his pocket

and put it in his mouth and swallow it

"eww how can you eat that. that is disgusting and it's mine"she shout

as she fly toward Baby and began to fight him.

********End of** **Flash**********

"who the hell is she"said Vegeta

"whoa she is strong"said Goku

"well she look quit similar to someone"said Trunks

-at Baby side-

"you idiot give me back my thing"she shout

and she became very angry this time

she punch him hardily in his stomach

that make Baby split out the thing

that is a engagement ring

"you bitch"shout Baby as he disappear and his ki was gone

"we're not done"she shout to an empty air

and she walk to her ring and pick it up with

her handkerchief from pocket

she has blue hair blue eyes the hairstyle same as the cover of the story

she wear and high neck orange shirt without sleeves the shirt is attach

to the long orange wide leg pant with a belt like videl in battle of gods wear

but it's red at hand right hand she wear an golden bracelet

her shoe is a white sandals

then she turn around to them and smile

and she point to each one of them and say their name

"Gohan"she said

"Trunks"

"Goten"when she said 'goten' name her smile grew wider

all of them give her an confuse look

"well who is these two"she ask

"my name is Goku and this Vegeta"said the chibi Goku with his hand at his head

"well kid that is impossible they both already die"she said with

sad look and pat Goku head

"well that impossible miss they are both alive and their are in front of you"said Gohan

and she look back from Vegeta to Goku a couple of time

"when that impossible ,but sorry to ask today is..."she ask nervously

"today is Monday"answer Trunks

"what that is impossible today is Thursday"she answer back

"oh no that bastard make me travel in time"she said with an angry face but then

it soften

"well miss who are you then why do you know know all are name"said Goten

"well my name is Bra or Bulla Vegeta Briefs"she answer

"what that impossible you were just too different from this Bra"said Trunks

"what the different"she ask

"well your boobs is just too different size"Trunks said

and her face got very super red "you pervert"she shout as she punch in Trunks face

(instead of slap)

and she cross her arm around her chest

'ouch that really hurt but that true her size is like C ,but Bra just like not even B' thought Trunks

"well there a lot of different"said Goten and she turn to goten with a death glare

"well is not like Trunks reason"Goten said quickly

"then what"she shout

'oh no she's piss' Goten thought "I mean your age difference"

"oh well I'm already like 30"she answer

and everybody was silent but suddenly she run and hug Vegeta tightly

crying "dad I really miss you" she said softly and Vegeta just hug his big grown

daughter

then she stop crying and Vegeta let go of her and she kneel down to the chibi Goku

"miss you to uncle kakarot"she said with a beautiful smile and Goku just laugh nervously

"well it quit confuse you know what will we call you if their are two Bra"said Gohan

"o.k let make it this way you call me Bulla and call the another me Bra got it"she said

"I would stay here until my husband come and take me home"she continue

"what!"Everybody shout

"your husband!"shout Trunks

"You're marry!"shout Goten

"It's that true"ask Goku

"really!"shout Vegeta

"wow"Gohan said

"yes I'm marry what's your problem"she ask

"who's your husband!"said Trunks shaking her

"is he older than you"said Goten behind Trunks

"Is he weak"Vegeta said behind Trunks

"I won't tell you my husband! he's the same age as me! and he is very strong"she shout

"when we will see him"ask Gohan

"yeah he's strong and that quit interesting"said Goku

"well Goku I think soon"she replied

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hope you enjoy please review


	4. Chapter 4 Dinner Time!

**Author's note:sorry the long wait my school weekend is over. so sorry **

**disclaimer: Didn't own anything**

********Flashback********

"who's your husband!"said Trunks shaking her

"is he older than you"said Goten behind Trunks

"Is he weak"Vegeta said behind Trunks

"I won't tell you my husband! he's the same age as me! and he is very strong"she shout

"when we will see him"ask Gohan

"yeah he's strong and that quit interesting"said Goku

"well Goku I think soon"she replied

*******End of flash*******

"we'll it's getting dark let's go"suggest Bulla

"yeah your right"said Trunks looking a Bulla dirty from

and for a couple of minute they reach CC

" oh my are you guys alright Bra and Pan said they saw Baby"Bulma said quickly

"and who is she"Pan said rudely

"Pan!"scold Videl and Pan just give her the puppy eyes look

"well that's alright Videl-chan Pan never change"Bulla said smiling

"how do you know Pan's mom name she hadn't told you yet"ask Bra

"oh how rude am I"Bulla said

then Gohan said "well guys it start like this ...

(after a long explanation)

"oh so she is my future daughter interesting"said Bulma

"well Bra do you have any extras"Bulla ask nervously

"of course I do"Bra said as she grab Bulla and pull her to the room

"well let's prepare dinner"said Chichi after Bra left

then for a couple of hour Bra and Bulla came down

Bulla was now in her new outfit a purple shirt that exposed her shoulder

and it was underneath a tight women vest and a black short shorts

she wear a necklace that was same as Paris wear. still wear the same bracelet

and a sandal

when Goten saw this he blush and his face is as red as tomato

"see how I dress her (me)"said Bra

and Bulla just smile back to her then giru appear behind Pan back

"Bulla is beautiful Bulla is beautiful"said giru

"thank you you're so kind"Bulla replied as she smile lovely to giru

"well let's start going the dinner is ready"Chichi said loudly

as they walk to the kitchen

'harpy' murmur Vegeta

while eating Videl saw Bra that she is eating little than normal saiyan do

"well Bra do you want more"ask Videl

"no that's alright videl , I'm full"said Bulla

"well Bulla what do you think about the dinner"Chichi ask happily

"well is long time you know eating Chichi's food is the best. it felt little weird

because I'am wasn't cooking normally I cook for my family"said Bulla giving

them a smile

"well mom is their anything I can help then ask me alright"Bra said leaving the

chair

"well really Bra I don't think what can you do for"replied Bulma

"well let Trunks rest for a couples of week" said Bulla

"yeah Bulla you're right"said Trunks as he heard what bulla say

"TRUNKS"scold Bulma as Trunks mouth was fill with food

"well mom I can do pretty well and thanks for the food I'm at the west guest room"said Bulla

as she run out of the kitchen

then as Bulla left Bulma give Trunks an annoy face

"what she ask I answer"Trunks replied

"really Trunks you shouldn't make mom piss off"said Bra

"hey you don't know how hard being the cc president"Trunks said

"idiot"Bra murmur

"I think she get that from Vegeta"tease Pan

and Vegeta just smirk

"well I have plans for tomorrow we are going to the mall with Pan too"Bra said happily

"WHAT! I'm not going"said Pan

"well Pan I think you should hang out with Bra sometime"said Videl

"yeah"Bra shout in happy unison

"oh nooooooo!"Pan said loudly as she smack her head on the table

and Bra just laugh

...

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

hope you enjoy please review


	5. Chapter 5 Lucky day for Trunks

**Disclaimer: didn't own anything**

*******************Flashback***************

"well I have plans for tomorrow we are going to the mall with Pan too"Bra said happily

"WHAT! I'm not going"said Pan

"well Pan I think you should hang out with Bra sometime"said Videl

"yeah"Bra shout in happy unison

"oh nooooooo!"Pan said loudly as she smack her head on the table

and Bra just laugh

************End of Flash**********

in the other room Bulla is chuckling as she hear what happen downstairs

as the dinner finish peacefully they all say goodbye to each other

"goodbye guys"Bulla shout

"bye Pan see you!"said Bra

as the Sons left Pan complain all the way

"why me! why me! why me" you call hear Pan 5 miles away

"so goodnight you guys"yawn Bulla

"yeah it's getting late"said Bulma

and they all with to their bedroom to sleep

**The next day **

"Trunks! get up"shout Bulma

"mom! 5 more minute"said Trunks as he pull the cover over his head

"no you need to go now young man get up"said Bulma as she pull the cover off

Trunks growl

"now you go and check your sister"said Bulma

"which one?"ask Trunks

"Bulla!"replied Bulma

so Trunks went to see Bulla before he knocks he found a paper stick on the door

so he read it

'to sleepy head Trunks I already went to cc you just rest don't need to worry about anything

I can handle it! rest rest rest PS: have sometime look at your eyes'

'what's wrong with my eyes'thought Trunks as he run quickly to the bathroom look at his eyes

he saw that his eyes was black as a panda then a couple of minute Bulma

came again

"Trunks get up-"Bulma but interrupt by Trunks as he hand her the paper and he jump to the

bed continue sleep

"Trunks you choose it o.k if something happen to cc I clear it alright"said Bulma

with she went out of the room ,but Trunks just ignore what she say

****In Bra's room******

**_Bra POV_**

'good morning sunshine another nice day for me gonna go shopping with Pan

maybe bring the other me with me ...argh why it's so confusing now let go and see the

another me'I thought and quickly clean myself and dress in my favorite red outfit

then walk to the other me room ,but exclaim the note then walk away and hear

mom shouting to Trunks

'another lucky day for Trunks'I thought 'now let's go and shopping'

*****at 5 pm****

_**Normal POV**_

the time past so quickly Bulma began to worried about Bulla

and Trunks went to train with Vegeta

Bulla just come back from shopping with Pan

and for a while Trunks came out from the GR

and turn on the television when he saw something his face went pale

"mom you should come and see this"said Trunks

and Bulma went in the room look at the TV seeing Bulla picture

in it she's wearing a blue suit her hair is tied up into a bun

and she's wearing an sunglasses

"this mystery girl whose she claim as a substitute president

for one day she just earn the Capsule Corp. lots of trillions dollars

all around the world she break all the record the world have ever made

let go and see her" said the news reporter

then Bulla face pop up

"miss who are you and why are you working as the president here?"said one of the reporter

"I'm just a normal woman the Trunks Briefs trusted he went off just for one day

vacation ,so I'm here working as a president"Bulla answer

"are you Bulma Briefs future-daughter-in-law"said one of them

"oh no you're misunderstanding something I'm married women."said Bulla

as the driver come to pick her up

"is there anything to say before you go"said news reporter

"oh yeah that's one more thing Trunks Briefs can do better than I do but he just doesnt show it thank you"she

said and left.

.

.

.

.

.

please review


	6. Chapter 6 At the Mall

**Disclaimer: didn't own anything**

**************Flashback***********

"are you Bulma Briefs future-daughter-in-law"said one of them

"oh no you're misunderstanding something I'm married women."said Bulla

as the driver come to pick her up

"is there anything to say before you go"said news reporter

"oh yeah that's one more thing Trunks Briefs can do better than I do but he just doesnt show it yet thank you"she

said and left.

****************End of Flash***********

and Bulla reach the Capsule corp. safely

when she open the door Bulma jump in and hug her so tight

"I'm so happy and i has you as my daughter you just smart as your mother"said Bulma as she tighten her grip

"yeah mom I also happy...mom I can't breath"she hardily said and bulma let go of her

"oops sorry"apologize Bulma

Trunk just standing there watching the scene with a happy smile on his face

bulla look at Trunks "this is the last time I do it for you"said bullla with her tongue out

Trunks smile turn into a frown

"oh and Bra tomorrow I promise that I'm gonna go shopping with you"bulla said

when Bra hear that she jump out with joy

-the next day-

Bra quickly dress herself and she drive to Gohan's house. she gonna borrow Pan for another day

Trunks already went to work

Vegeta in the GR and Bulma in the lab

Bulla is getting ready she just wear a dark blue trouser, dark blue expose shoulder top and sliver

sneaker with a heart necklace around her neck and a purse

when Bulla finish dressing herself she walk down the stairs she saw Pan

with her usual cloth and Bra getting ready

"hey Bulla let go to the Mall!"Bra shout as she push the capsule button and turn it

far (not so far)

and pop out a black chevrolet corvette

Bulla just smile as Bra began to drag pan in to the car

"well Bulla you drive the car"Bra said as she jump in the passenger seat

and Bulla just drive until they reach the mall

Bra began to drag them to every store

"ohh this one look good on you Pan...this for you,bulla that on this one"Bra said

in the center of the mall there a concert stage

"you guys wait here for a while i need to the restroom for a minute"said Bulla

as she pass a pharmacy she saw a women was slapping a boy

"hey you stop"she shout and the woman stop slapping

"are you alright"bulla ask the boy he just nod his head

""why you did that to him"she shout to the woman

"this brat trying to steal the medicine"the woman shout back

and Bulla just shove her 500 dollars in her face

"now give him the medicine"Bulla said

the woman give her the medicine and left

Bulla look at the boy and give it to the boy

"here you go"she said with a lovely smile

"do you want something to eat?"she ask the boy again nod his head

and bulla went to buy a ice cream for a while and give the boy

they sit down on a bench

there was a awkward silence for a while then the boy speak up

"my mom she's sick so I steal the medicine to give it to her... my family is poor"boy said

Bulla just felt hurt then she got an idea "wait here for a while I gonna come back" she said

she went to the concert stage and ask a man "umm is someone gonna sing here" she ask

"eah someone is gonna sing here ,but the singer have a little problem so he left"said the man

"if it okay I gonna sing"she ask nervously

"sure girl ,but you need to handle it yourself"said the man

"here you just plug this USB to the computer"she said as she handed him the USB

and then she put something like a device to her ear then the man give her the microphone

"are you gonna wear that outfit?"the man ask

"yeah"she replied and she went on the stage

"konichiwa everyone today I'm gonna sing a song in a Japanese language hope you enjoy"she said

and everyone gather to the sit down

and the song started 'stargazer' sing by hatsune miku (if you want to watch you can

watch it in " watch?v=wCteNTWE840")when she sing her outfit change with that

everyone was shock then she continue sing Bra and Pan were in the crowd too

she sing:

stargazer, ai kotoba, world is mine, love is war and spica by Hatsune miku

the news reporter started to come

-at capsule corp.-

Vegeta just went out of the GR he went past the living he saw the T.V was turn on

he was about to turn it off then Bulla face pop up

"Woman!Come here"shout Vegeta

and Bulma run into the living room

"what the hell do you want Veget-"sh was cut off by bulla face on the screen

"the mystery girl that work for capsule corp. now is singing in the mall"said the news reporter

-at Son house-

goten was walking pass the living room and drinking his soda

and he saw the remote so he turn the T.V on he saw

Bulla face appear in shock he split out the drink

to the T.V

when he saw the mess quickly clean it and sleep on the couch listening to Bulla song

-at the mall-

after Bulla finish singing they clap and whistle and screaming to her as she went down

the mall manager give her the money for singing she accept it

and run to the boy and handed him the money

"here for your family"she said

"I'm sorry miss but I can't accept that money it's your"said the boy

"and I give it to you"she said and place the money on the boy's hand

"oh it time bye"said Bulla

"bye!"said happily the boy

and she walk to where was Bra and Pan

"bulla that was so amazing"said BRa

"it's so amazing"said Pan and they hug each other and went home.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**P****lease review**

**hope you enjoy the story**


	7. Chapter 7 Bulla's story

**Disclaimer: Didn't own anything**

*************Flashback********

"oh it time bye"said Bulla

"bye!"said happily the boy

and she walk to where was Bra and Pan

"bulla that was so amazing"said BRa

"it's so amazing"said Pan and they hug each other and went home.

**********End of Flash********

-at Capsule Corp.-

Bulla and bra reach home tiredly after they drop Pan home

"oh dear I saw you on the Television again"said Bulma

"yeah Bra you have an amazing voice"said Trunks

"thanx guys"Bulla replied

"mom she sing so good"said Bra

"it's dinner time lets prepare"said Bulla

as the dinner went by peacefully

-that night-

in bulla room

'I miss you'she thought

-another timline-

"miss you too bulla"said an mysterious man

-back to bulla timeline-

"Bulla breakfast ready"shout Bulma

"alright coming"replied Bulla

'it remind me when i'm at highschool' thought Bulla

"well bra today lunch we gonna go picnic with the Sons chichi suggest that we should celebrate after

baby die"said Bulma and the briefs gather around the table

"I feel likes my husband gonna come soon"said Bulla

"really?"ask Bra

"yeah I feel it"answer Bulla

"now it's time to know who is your mate"said an grumpy vegeta

"yeah I wanna who he was"said Trunks and Bulla just give them a smile

and they start to eat

"well Bulla I wondering what do u work"ask Bra

"yeah sh's right"said Trunks

"well I hope that you work for CC"said Bulma

"..."said Vegeta

"I work as a superstar, singer, and inventor"Bulla said

"what I thought you work for CC"shout Bulma

"I do sometime when my husband won't"Bulla answer

"what? your husband work for CC"siad Trunks

"yeah he work as a CC vice president"Bulla replied

Trunks and Bra was shock Bulma almost faint Vegeta still eating

"wow I gonna see my future husband"Bra said happily

"well this timeline wasn't same as the timeline that I can from"Bulla replied sadly

"ouch that's hurt"said Bra

"is he worthy enough for you "said Vegeta

Bulla just giggle "well dad you told him before you past away 'take care of my daughter make her happy' thats what you said" Bulla said

Vegeta just smirk

"now lets get ready"said Bulma as she and the girls help packing things

"since today is Saturday where will we go picnic"Trunks ask

"Chichi said so where at Mt. Paozu"replied Bulma

"o.k its 10:09 am I gonna go shopping at 11:30 I gonna come back"Bra said as she left

"I do that all day in this timeline"Bulla ask

"yes that's your hobbies"said Trunks

"weird"murmur Bulla

***11:35***

Bra come home at 11:30 they chose to fly to the Sons house vegeta doesn't want to drive

Trunks grab the big basket

Vegeta carry Bulma

Bulla and Bra fly both carry a medium size basket

as they fly them saw the Sons beside a big lake and they land there

"Bra I saw you in the tv"said Goten

"we too Bulla you has a amazing voice"said Videl

"thanx"replied Bulla

and all the girls except Pan and Gohan set the things up other went to spar

"Guys! dinner is ready"shout Chichi

"FOOD!"said chibi Goku

and they eat together after the lunch

"Bulla can you tell your story"ask Gohan

"well in my timeline I make an experiment and the chemical that I was working on burst and turn me same age as

my husband younger than Trunks one year-"she was cut off by Goten

"so your the same age as me!"said Goten

"Goten!"scold Chichi for interrupting Bulla

"sorry"apologized Goten

"then we fall in love with each other for a year he propse me then for a year being together

a villain from outer space came to earth and kill everyone even Goku in the fight even he was a SSJ 4 same as dad

that villain burst the New namek plant so theirs no dragonballs and he also kill dende

then my husband protect me and our daughter in that time I was pregnant

then one day my husband became very angry and kill that villain after that the city was renew again

we start a new life and often visit Trunks and Pan the most"she finish the story

"man I got exciting to see your husband"said Goku

"yeah me too"said Goten

"well we better pack are things look like its gonna rain soon"she said as she exclaim

that the sky is getting darker

"well we stay at Chichi house until the rain was over"said Bulma

"alright"they said as they pack there things and went to Chichi house

**another place**

a time machine landed a girl jump from the machine

crying "mom where are you"she whisper softly

.

.

.

.

.

..

Hope you like it next chapter we'll now the girl

**Please review **


	8. Chapter 8 MOMMY!

Author note's: thanks for remind me about my grammar but I would fix it later after I'm done with the story

**Disclaimer: didn't own anything**

***********Flashback*********

"well we better pack are things look like its gonna rain soon"she said as she exclaim

that the sky is getting darker

"well we stay at Chichi house until the rain was over"said Bulma

"alright"they said as they pack there things and went to Chichi house

**another place**

a time machine landed a girl jump from the machine

crying "mom where are you"she whisper softly

********End of Flash*********

* * *

They made it in time to get to Chichi's house

"phew that was close"said Bra she hate getting wet

"after the rain stop let's go to the Capsule Corp."said Bulma

everybody nod

"yeah I just want Pan to try to new dress that I brought yesterday"said Bra

Pan had a horror look on her face

Bulla,Bra,Trunks,Pan go in the living room

"so goten did you get a long with Paris"said Trunks

"well I think Paris is just too innocent and yesterday she broke up with me"said Goten with a sad face

"sorry Uncle Goten"said Pan

"well that's o.k she said that I wasn't really her style and I didn't spent much time with her"replied Goten

"That's not true Goten you are a very good man you just doesn't find the person that is right for you

yet"said Bra

"thanks Bra"said Goten as he hug Bra

"eww you guys get a room"tease Pan

"so Bulla can you tell me about your husband"ask Bra

"well he is a really nice guy he care for me and my daughter a lot"said Bulla

"aww that's nice I wish I had him as my husband"said Bra

Bulla just smile back at her

"hey Bulla tell about me also"said Pan

"well I tell you don't be shock"warn Bulla

everybody nod

"after that villain die Mom, Chichi, Gohan, Videl, and Goten survive a month later

Trunks propose Pan then they both marry and have a happy life"Bulla said really quick

Trunks and Pan jaw drop, Goten and Bra laughing uncontrollably

"eww that gross!"Trunks and Pan said

"it's true, Trunks work as a president and Pan you work as a docter"said Bulla

"hey why don't you tell your husband name"said Goten

then Bulla press her finger to her mouth

"It's a secret"she whisper that make Goten blush

"look like the rain is stopping"said Bra

"yeah let's go to CC"they all shout expect Bulla

* * *

****another place*****

* * *

the mystery girl stay in the cave until the rain stop

"yes it stop let go and see mom I'm quit hungry"she said out loud

as her stomach growl

and she blush 'man I'm so hungry' she thought

as she begin to fly to CC

* * *

*******at CC********

* * *

"are you guys hungry?"Chichi ask

"yes"all the saiyan shout except Bulla and Vegeta

"ok we gonna make some desserts"said Bulma

"well let's me help"said Bulla

Bulma just smile

"never mind dear"Chichi said kindly

"I make for someone special"said Bulla as she walk in the kitchen

everybody give Bulla an question look

-after a few hours-

"guys that desserts is ready"said Videl

as all the saiyans storm to the kitchen

_Ding Dong_~~

"Trunks can you get the door"said Bulma

Trunks open the door he see a little girl with adark purple jacket he

didn't see her face because the hood is covering

"hi~~ little girl what do you want"said Trunks

"hi uncle Trunks I want to see mommy"she said happily

Trunks give the girl confuse look

"wait here for a while"said Trunks as he close the door

and run to the kitchen

"mom there's a girl outside she said that she want to see her mommy"said Trunks

"well why don't you invite her in"said Chichi

"yeah Chichi is right Trunks"said Bulma

"alright"replied Trunks as he went to the door again

"mom what did Trunks say"ask Bulla

"well he said that there was a little girl outside the door"answer Bulma

"may be I should see her"said Bulla as she went out the kitchen

as Trunks open the door agian Bulla was already behind Trunks

when the door open the girl was surpise and jump into Bulla

arms and hug her tightly

"MOMMY"said the girl

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hope you enjoy

_**Please review**_


End file.
